pheonix
by Lorenza453
Summary: ok this is my first fanfic and ive been meaning to put this up basically it about the boys having a sister that was not shown in the tv series but she not normal well teenage mustant ninja turtle normal
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Well where do I begin how about when I was born that may be the best.

I was born in New York in downtown somewhere. My mother was called melody but don`t let the name fall you she was no sweet heart she didn't work my father well he wasn't around but I'm sure he'll pop up somewhere in my story. My mother had me on the a day I don't even thought but I guess it was around mayish ( I know i know not a lot of help but it is in my book so there ) so I chose the 13th of May 1993 if coming 19 years old . When I turned around one my mother thought it would be best for me to be chucked down the sewer and leave me there crying. And I know what you are thinking this is like teenage mutant ninja turtles. But don't rush the story. Anyway I was there for two day until splinter found me (see told you not to rush) and then from then on I am one of the turtles oh and yer one think I forgot to tell you I have some powers but you know no biggey.

Well I'm guess you wondering what my name is well my full name is Lorenza Jales Smith I know huge name but most call me Lorenza, Lor or just L. But that's not why you reading this, I trained with Leo, Ralph, Donnie and Mickey but I want to tell my story know. When i was 5 i went topside and i got lost but a man saw me and looked after me when they realised i didn't have anywhere to live he let me live with him he was called bishop. Who will be a pa, an enemy, and then we will become allies that's me and that's life anyway. I remember also that year was when I came up with the idea of pheonix well I thought of the idea and a lad called Jake he was about 25 then took it a well he built upon( he still says I the main guy in the gang)but more on that later. Well when I was six that when everything went wrong see there was this other gang who melody was in a gang called the purple dragons they knew about my powers because of her and they wanted to be able to harness it( here a secret then I thought it wouldn't work) so they could heal there soldiers and become the main gang in New York (I know pathetic) later I found out that I could harness it and that I could heal people but nothing life threatening or extremely bad like a shot wound the magic would just push the bullet out that all. Anyway the first big hiccup in my life was well I think it was when I was six because of the dragons and well I let you read on from there.


	2. Chapter 2

_hiya everyone well i would love to know what your views on this is and i am also writing a supernatural fanfic anyway review= quicker uploads and more _

_leonard: *sigh* come on lorenza really that lame _

_me: leo shut up _

_leo: make me sis _

_* wack owww*_

_leo: no fair_

_me: hey you did say make me _

_anyway enjoy _

I've been topside for about one year now and pheonix was growing stronger and stronger but was still only a `neighbourhood gang' they needed to go national like the purple dragons, anyway I better let you read on from that or it will just get boring.

It was a cold summer's morning (it really was I swear) and i was playing outside with some children from the neighbourhood. Simon was one of the children playing, we playing tag, and he was on.

"Tag you on" 'he shouted as he runs away " Lor's on, Lor's on" the other 4 where running away from me but just as i run towards one of them when i feel my self being lifted up by a tattooed figure with three small scratches on the left side of his face he must have grabs me he is 6ft 10in with a ripped jeans and a bandanna on top of his head and the tattoo is of a dragon curled around his bicep and the colour was purple. "Get off her" Simon shouts the other children starts yelling "Jake, Jake heeeellllpp!" Jake rushes out of the house just in time to see me manhandled and shoed in to the car he manages to get a glimpse of the man and instantly know who it is

"Hun let her go!" he screams as the car speeds away "quick get a team now the purple dragons have got Lorenza"

Chaos starts to happen in pheonix when the news that I (one of the children) has been kidnapped by the dragon. As this is going in I am fighting against my kidnappers. i scream and punch, bite, and shove the people in the car but only being 6 they managed to get me pinned down and held a white cloth to my nose I smell a acidic substance . The world around me starts to spin and I hear a woman laugh before the darkness captures me.

"huh" I whisper as i start to wake up. I look around and realise i am strapped to a chair as i try to remember how i got here the laughter comes and for some reason it sound familiar as i start to struggle on the chair trying to see if the straps will budge i hear a soft sweet voice called my name,

" Lorenza love don't bother even with your magic it won`t work the straps are soaked in aselium as you know you only weakness and i can tell u baby that one hard substance to get" she walk into the light as she is speaking to me and then i see her face. "Huh b-b-but you ... it cant be" i stammer

" o yeah it me baby and I've missed you" as she hugged me " it been what 4 years now love and here i thought you perish in the sewer thank heaven you didn't that would have been a terrible mistake on my part"

As she laugh at that statement all that was going through my head was she was my mother and she was here not help me and using the only thing that weakens me why? Then i realised her hug was hard and forced and how she acted was false i knew know why she was acting this way she wanted something and by the sounds of it she wanted my magic.

" now dear don't you wanna be good for your mother" she start saying " see there are some nasty people in this world how would use you but i wont love you can always count on your mother"

"bullshit" i shout at her as soon as the words left my mouth i saw the look on her face and new she had done being nice she carries' on talking " darling where did you hear suck disgusting language my my i think we will have to rearrange that as she is speaking a silver dagger with a jade handle come out of a pocket at the side of her coat i instantly new that the blade is forged out of aselium i can smell the darkness and acidic smell coming of the blade a smell that i have learned to fear

" now darling tell me what i need to know and you wont get hurt "melody says as she walk towards me

"Fuck you mother" i say knowing that it would tip her but there was no way i was telling her my secrets.

She knew this and as she walk toward a wall covered in torture object her voice tingling like small bells rang out saying " good and now I get to punish you for everything you done to me as well as get the information we need" as she turned her back I tugged at the ropes holding me down and tried to use my magic but they were covered in a metriota( yeah this was the substance that weakened my powers yeah I know a bit lame but hey what can you do) I started screaming for help as she picked up a small sharp curved blade and walked towards me. " oh and did I tell you baby that I had everything soaked in aselium" she then put the knife to my arm and slowly sliced down words creating a long deep cut that took the breath away from me and I know at that moment that if I scream she would do it harder and make the cuts more life threatening

_hope you like it and please review _

_leo: look you gave me a bruise _

_me : its your own fault _

_* leo walk of muttering under his breath*_

_me: see you next time _


	3. authors note

_leo: lor why is there not another chapter up their a mob stasrting to form _

_me: it not my fault there was collage and family problems i had to deal with _

_leo: well they broken the door out and im out of here _

_mickey: lor gonna diee lors gon a dieee * sining that chant as he runs away*_

_* me turn to angry mob* _

**_im sorry i have had family drama and collage getting in the way but i will update soon hopefully _**

**_i want to thank whitehorse1911 and turtlesrock471 for following and favoriting * starts to tear up* you dont know how much it means to me _**

_*leo pokes his head around th corner 8 " man up lor for jesus sake _

_*me turns and glares* leooooooooooo ruuunnnnn _

_*me turns to mob* thanks for understanding ill see you soon after i beat up leo byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee _


End file.
